Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a lamp apparatus for an automobile. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a lamp apparatus for an automobile, which includes a lens having a cavity.
Discussion of the Background
An automobile is a means of transportation that produces power in its own engine and transmits the produced power to wheels so as to transport passengers or freight on a road. The automobile may be largely divided into a body forming an exterior structure and a chassis in which various devices are connected. The chassis includes primary devices, including a power transmission device, a steering device, a suspension device, a braking device, and the like, in addition to the automobile engine as a motive power source for driving.
In general, various lamp apparatuses are mounted at front and rear sides of the automobile to provide safety and driving convenience of the automobile and the lamp apparatus includes a headlamp, a tail lamp, a turn signal lamp, and the like.
In recent years, as a light source of the lamp apparatus, a plurality of light emitting diodes has been primarily used (related art, Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2013-0106097).
Meanwhile, a research into configuring a lens so as to reduce manufacturing cost while more efficiently distributing light generated from the light source of the lamp apparatus has been required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.